Don't Worry
by blackpantheranimagi
Summary: Ginny gets a letter from an anonymous person. She has a feeling it's a Slytherin but she's not sure she's meets up with the person and a few words could change everyting. Might add another chapter or two. R&R


The light streaming in the window next to Ginny's bed woke her from a sound sleep. Glancing at the other beds in the room she could see that a few of her room mates were still asleep.

She sighed and threw the blankets off her, before grabbing a change of clothes and hurrying into the bathroom. After showering and changing, Ginny went into the common room.

There were a few people in there, but no one she talked to much.

Ginny really didn't talk to anyone much. Ever since the Golden Trio left to go on their little quest, she just didn't feel like talking to anyone anymore. Really she just felt abandoned and would rather drown herself in self pity.

All she ever wanted was to be included, but Ron had helped to prevent that. He wasn't trying to be mean he just wanted her to have her own friends. She did have her own friends. She had Luna usually and Neville sometimes.

The thought of the Golden Trio put Ginny in a bad mood and she slammed the portrait door on her way out of the common room and stomped down to the Great Hall.

When she walked in the room, several people turned to look at her. She rolled her eyes and stomped over to the Gryffindor table.

No one even bothered talking to the moody Gryffindor and she ate her breakfast in silence.

When the post arrived she didn't even look up. At least until a silver letter was dropped at her place in front of her. She looked around the room and noticed no one looking at her.

She opened the letter and it read:

_My dear sweet Ginny,_

_I hate having to admire you from afar. I have often wondered if it wasn't for house rivalries if we would have a chance together._

_Maybe we could even have a chance together now, house rivalries aside. It would be a great honor if you would agree to meet with me._

_I know you probably think this is some sort of trick but I can assure you that it is not. To prove that to you I would like to meet with you in the library at 6 o'clock today at the table by the restricted section._

_Love always_

Ginny looked up from the letter in shock and around the room. No one was looking at her, causing her to sigh in frustration. She knew it had to be a Slytherin, what from the 'house rivaliries' mentioned in the letter and the silver envelope.

She also knew that she had to go and meet with this person. They may be a Slytherin but she was still curious as to who it is.

As classes went on that day Ginny began to realize that maybe, just maybe, she was a little excited about this Slytherin admirer. Something in the back of her mind kept telling her that it was a trick but she just wanted to know who it was from.

As soon as her final class for the day was over she was rushing up to the common room to drop her books off and then to the library to make sure she was there by 6 o'clock.

She entered the front doors of the library 3 minutes late. Seeing as she was already late she made her way back to the table next to the restricted section as caustiously as possible.

Sitting in that table was none other than Blaise Zabini, best friend of the Slytherin Prince, Draco Malfoy.

Ginny was so shocked she just stood there. When she came back to her thoughts she decided to just leave, because it just had to be a trick. But as luck would have it he looked up and noticed her before she even had the chance to turn around.

He stood up from the chair quickly and waved at her.

Taking a deep breath, Ginny walked slowly over to the seat opposite him.

"Hi Ginny." he said somewhat breathlessly.

"So you were the one that sent me the letter." Ginny stated looking over his head. She felt like a fool.

"Yeah." Blaise walked to the chair next to him and pulled it out, motioning for her to sit.

Ginny took the seat and waited for him to say something. He sat down in the seat that he was in previously and smiled at her.

"So, you decided to talk with me." Blaise said giving her a smile.

"Mhm and my brother would kill me if he knew I was here talking to you."

"Or me." he muttered.

"You know Blaise, I'm really confused."

"What are you confused about?" he asked his eyebrows furrowing together.

"Why me?"

"Ginny, it's always been you. Ever since I first saw you at Kings Cross Station at the start of your first year."

"Hm well then why now?"

"Because my current step- father is a death eater. I over heard him talking to Lucius Malfoy. They're going to begin the attack on Hogwarts within the next few days. You-know-who is convinced Harry's coming here. I might not ever get another chance to tell you."

"How do I know if I can trust you?"

"I don't know. I imagined this being a bit easier." He said turning around to stare out the window. The sun was just beginning to set. Orange was coming into the blue sky more and more.

Ginny walked up to him and grabbed his left arm gently. "I have an idea." she said pushing the sleeve on his Hogwarts uniform up. No dark mark. She looked up at him with a small smile on her face, unlike him who was grinning like the cheshire cat.

"Do you believe me now?" he asked, his smile not fading.

Ginny nodded.

"You do know that I don't want to be horrible. I don't want to do horrible things. I want to help you guys win, if you'll have me."

Ginny nodded again smiling.

They sat in the library for two hours talking until Dean and Seamus came running into the room.

"Ginny!" Dean whisper yelled.

"Over here Dean." she said. Within a minute they had found her.

Seamus grabbed her arm pulling her up. "Aberforth sent for Neville. Before he left he told me to get you. Come on!" he urged pulling her out of the room.

Ginny pulled her arm away from Seamus and looked back to Blaise. "You coming?" she asked smiling.

"Of course." he said grabbing her outstretched hand.

Dean and Seamus led them to the Room of Requirement where several had been hiding out such as Neville and Luna. It was almost like a head quarters for the Hogwarts branch of the rebellion.

They entered the room just in time to see Neville step aside to reveal the Golden Trio.

Harry automatically searched the room for her. When he saw her his smile widened. They made eyecontact and Ginny gave him a half smile before looking away.

She grabbed Blaise's hand tighter and he gave her a nervous look. She smiled at him and said, "Don't worry. I'm here."

**_So I might add a couple more chapters or leave as is. Not sure._**

**_Tell me what you think._**

**_-Rachel_**


End file.
